Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, and particularly relates to an imaging device with a light emitting unit.
Description of the Related Art
Known in the related art is an imaging device using an LED as lighting. In this imaging device, in a case where an amount of current is increased in order to increase an amount of irradiating light, temperature is increased by heat generation of the LED itself, which has resulted in a decrease in light amount.
In response to this, a ring light equipped with a heat sink for dissipating heat is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-212764. Disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-156347 is an imaging device with a plurality of light sources mounted on a flexible substrate and connected to a seat formed using metal with high heat dissipation as a heat dissipating member.